1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to level translators, and more specifically, to ratioless, near-threshold level translators.
2. Related Art
Level translators take advantage of different techniques to manage contentious internal nodes, particularly at levels near the thresholds of the constituent transistors. As electronic device continue to grow smaller, new techniques are required to manage these contentious nodes while also managing size, energy use, and other design issues.